This invention relates to a protective collision guard for vehicles.
Each year in the United States tens of thousands of people are killed in automobile accidents. In addition to this, there are many other nonfatal accidents which result in personal injury and damage to the vehicles involved. It is therefore important to provide a safety device which minimizes the loss of death, personal injury, and vehicle damage resulting from collisions.
In the prior art, several attempts have been made to provide a protective bumper or tube which surrounds all or a portion of the vehicle and which has as its purpose the absorption of shock in collisions so as to minimize injury to the passengers and the vehicle. However, most of these bumpers or protective devices are located very low on the vehicle at a point which is below the place where the passenger is sitting. In such devices, the point of impact can be above the bumper or protective guard, and at the same time can be aimed directly at the passengers within the vehicle.
Some protective devices extend higher on the vehicle so as to partially protect the passenger, but these protective devices are usually segmented, so as to permit the opening and closing of doors for access into and out of the vehicle. The prior art fails to show a protective bumper or guard which extends completely around the vehicle in a continuous manner and which at the same time provides protection above the seating level where the passenger is sitting.